monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:A more realistic hunting experience
1) capcom should add camping overnight, campfires, and a better cooking system than just a spit and the cheddar music playing out of nowhere. 2) the hunter should have to drag out the monster to get more materials or make it so you carve the monster more realistically instead of getting 3 or 4 carves off of a wyvern. why should you end up with 3 rathalos scales when a rathalos has 100s of scales. the way this could work is increase all the materials needed for weapons and armor and make it so you get a realistic amount of materials from a killed monster. also you could have something like an aptonoth or popo to pull out the monster for you cause i doubt a hunter could drag out a wyvern. 3) make monsters attack each other instead of every kind of creature attacking the hunter. if there was a rathalos and 4 velociprey, wouldnt the velociprey either run or try to attack the rathalos instead of the rath and the velociprey ganging up on the hunter? 4) 1 large map decorated by foliage instead of a map divided by 'zones' made up of cliffs. when you leave a zone the monster no longer is chasing you, if they made one large map they could make it so the monster only chases you for so long, but if you lead it back to your camp it will destroy it. 5) Packs of velociprey, bullfango, aptonoth travel together, fight together, and flee together 6) Predators should feed on other creatures while your on a hunt, lets say you could walk up on a pack of velociprey eating an aptonoth, or a herd of bullfango defending themselves from a kutku. also monsters should migrate around the map instead of staying in one isolated area MichaelMalady 04:03, January 20, 2011 (UTC) 1) And this would make the game better how? 2) Yeah because video games need to be realistic to be good *facepalm* 3) They already do this -_- 4) Only good idea here 5) See 3 6) See above Lord Invictus Pane 05:09, January 20, 2011 (UTC) i dont mean the game has to be 'realistic'. im just saying it would create a far more intense experience than what it already creates. and the monsters dont really travel in packs, theres like 6 velociprey scattered accross a zone, when one attacks you, the others dont. the packs of monsters dont migrate from zone to zone so you basically know where they will be everytime you do a quest. oh and your right about the monsters preying off each other, i havent played tri in awhile and i forgot how the rathalos attack aptonoth sometimes.and i dont mean just the wyvern or levaithans migrating from area to area, i mean packs of bullfango, velociprey, ect. i dont like how you can scare anteka out of a zone, leave the zone, go right back and theyre there. MichaelMalady 04:03, January 20, 2011 (UTC) 3, 5 and 6 have all been improved on in Tri, and Portable 3rd has introduced a new cooking system where you can cook up to 10 steaks at the same time. Pink Fatalis 05:19, January 20, 2011 (UTC) This isn't actually a bad idea. It would probably make a good and realistic game, but not a Monster Hunter. MH has already some solid bases that i doubt are gonna be changed, especially if they didn't change them in Tri. Ohmpahkan 14:28, January 20, 2011 (UTC) The reason why a hunter wouldn't get 100 scales is because the toughness of the monster hide, the shells are hard, and trying to carve off everything would just make the moster look like a mess, you carve and get rewards for what is more perfect shaped, high enough quailty, and that's pretty much it, you can use a minor rathalos scale, you go for the usable ones. 04:42, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Rindoroki. Things just get creeper and creeper around me. T-T (help me) The game does not have to be 100% realistic. If it was, then there would not be any fun. The only things I want to be realistic are the graphics and the attack animations of the monsters :) -Volcanus, Lord of Volcanoes